Hidden Love
by Jadeseyesglitter
Summary: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Momo, and Appa take off from the North pole after the death of Yue. it's about there travels and strugles to the earth nation. also it's about Aang and Katara reviling there feelings to eachother! Katang or Zutara? I'am telling you th
1. Sokka's break down

**Writer's note: this takes place after Yue had died and they had left the water-bending village.**

(I don't own Avatar or the characters!)

**Chapter 1** After they left the water-bending tribe, Aang decided to find somewhere safe to lay low for a while, and to learn water bending from Katara. 

"Hey Katara, or should I say **_master Katara_**?" Aang laughed.

"Very funny," she laughed, then water bended water on top of Aang. Aang let go of Appa's reigns and water bended water on Katara. Both Aang and Katara were laughing.

"Hey cut that out you two your getting me wet!" Sokka yelled and threw his boomerang at Aang's head. But Aang quickly air bended it back at Sokka.

"Stop being such a scrooge, we're just having fun!" Katara said.

"SHUT UP!" Sokka screamed.

Then Katara walked over to Sokka to comfort him. "It's okay Sokka," She whispered. Sokka fell into his sister's arms and started to cry.

Aang landed Appa into a little patch in the woods were there was a big lake in the middle of them.

Aang felt sorry for Sokka, he wondered what it would be like to loose a love forever, knowing that he could never get it back. He thought of loosing Katara he shivered at the thought and decided he could never let anything or anyone harm Katara. He walked over to where Sokka and Katara were. He leaned down and told Sokka, "Everything is going to be okay, you'll see. After all you are with the Avatar."

Sokka quickly pulled away from Katara and wiped his eyes. "I'm not so sure about that." He sniffed. Sokka had a funny feeling inside of him that something bad was going to happen. "I think I am going to look for some food I am getting kind of hungry now that I think about it. Aang make sure that Katara stays safe while I am gone. I don't know what I would do if something where to happen to her."

Aang nodded "Of course I would never let anything happen to Katara." Then Sokka left to find some food. "Come on Katara lets set up camp." Momo jumped up on Aang's shoulder.

"Okay." She said. Katara felt kind of uncomfortable, she knew that both Sokka and Aang were acting over protective of her. But she also knew that Yue meant the world to her brother. So for now she would just let them be.

They set up camp and started to talk.

"So Aang when do you want to start training?" Katara asked.

"How about right now?" Aang smiled.

"Okay. Then lets go!"

They walked over to the lake together, both happy to be with each other. Katara was teaching Aang how to freeze water when they heard the fire nation boats approaching.

"Katara get back to camp now! Quick!"

"No Aang I am not leaving!"

"You have to I promised Sokka that I would keep you safe!"

"I can fend for myself Aang, don't worry."

Aang felt kind of uneasy about this but decided to let her stay. "Okay." He said. Assuring himself that she would be okay.


	2. Capture

**Authors note yeah I know it's awesome aint it? hehe I need reviews! please! sory this chapters kind of short!**

**Chapter 2**

Zuko and his ships had landed on shore. "Well, well, well, look who it is the Avatar and his little girlfriend." Prince Zuko said.

"I am NOT his girlfriend!" Katara screamed.

Aang felt a little disappointed after Katara had said that. He wished that she were his girlfriend.

Then Zuko got enraged at the girl and shot fire blazing towards Katara hitting her dress. Katara quickly bended water on to it, and the fire went out.

"Leave her alone!" Aang screamed.

Then Zuko had an idea on how to get the avatar into his hands. He ran over towards Katara and threw giant streams of fire towards Aang. Aang dodged them. Katara took her water whip and hit Zuko with it. Then she made a wall of water and bent it towards Zuko. Zuko was soaked now. Aang kept blowing wind towards Zuko. Then Aang looked to see if Katara was okay, and in that one glance, Zuko had caught Aang's shirt on fire. Aang quickly bent water on himself to put it out. Then he heard Katara screaming.

"Help me Aang!" she screamed and tried to kick away but was unsuccessful. Zuko had her tight in his arms caring her away into the giant metal ship.

"I am coming Katara!" he shouted. But it was to late the giant metal door slammed in Aang's face.


	3. Anger

I DON'T own Avatar!

Note: If I don't get reviews I am going to cancel my story so please tell me what you think!

**Chapter 3**

Aang felt himself panicking; he didn't know what to do. He got really frustrated at himself for not being able to protect his best friend. He soon ran over to Appa and decided to find Sokka first. He searched over the woods for about an hour until he found Sokka yelling at a Squirrel "COME BACK YOU STUPIED SQURIEL I WANT TO EAT YOU!"

"Come on Sokka!" Aang yelled.

"Hold on I am trying to catch dinner!"

"No! We don't have time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Quick just jump on to Appa I will explain on the way!" Sokka did as he was told and got onto Appa. Aang explained what had happened to Katara and Sokka looked like he was about to burst.

"How could you let that jerk capture my sister?" Sokka felt a lump coming into his throat.

"I'm, I'm sorry Sokka."

"No, it's not enough, you promised me that nothing would happen to her, I can't believe you!"

"I said I am sorry."

"I can never trust you again!"

"But…"

"If he harms one hair on her body, I will kill him!"

"Sokka calm down, I am sure she is fine."

"For your sake she better be!"

The two sat in silence for along time, until they saw a fire nation ship. "They are going to pay for what they did to my sister!"


	4. Love?

I don't own Avatar!

Chapter 4

Katara sat in a room tied to a chair, she tried to concentrate on what to do, and then she had a plan. "Prince Zuko," she called. She heard foot steeps. "Prince Zuko!" she yelled louder.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted you to bring me some bread I am hungry."

"Fine if I get you something to eat will you shut up?"

"Yes." She replied with a slight smirk on her face. When Zuko left Katara worked on loosing her hands from the rope. But it wouldn't budge.

"Here!" Zuko shoved the bread in her face.

"How am I supposed to eat with my hands tied?"

"Fine I will untie them. But only if you give me your necklace."

"What? Why would I give you that?"

"Because you see it's the only thing you won't leave without."

"Fine take it off!" Zuko took off her beloved necklace that her mother had given her. "Please don't hurt it!"

"I won't, don't worry." He placed the necklace into his pocket. Then he proceeded to untie Katara's hands.


	5. Necklace

Chapter 5

Sokka looked as if he was about to jump off of Appa to get to Katara. "Stop Sokka it won't help Katara if you get captured too."

"You're right… so what's the plan?" Aang whispered his plan to Sokka. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Positive!"

Katara sat in the chair eating her bread. She just starred at Zuko in a trancelike state. She swore she heard kindness in his voice when he had said don't worry.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Zuko demanded.

"Oh… uh sorry," she said. "I just was thinking of something funny…"

"What? You think being captured by the prince of the fire nation if a joke?" He felt the fire inside of him about to burst out. He turned around and screamed, fire exploded out of his mouth.

Katara felt tears run from her eyes. She was so afraid, not only for her but what he could do to Aang and her brother. She was sure they were coming.

Zuko saw her frightened eyes and the glistening tears that fell from them. They turned to ice as they hit the floor. "I… I am Sor….ry" he felt himself soften a little bit. "I just get really angry sometimes and just can't control it…"

That didn't help her any she was still very afraid. "Please… just give me my necklace… please." Zuko silently handed the necklace to Katara. She grasped it so tightly it hurt her hand. 'Please Aang and Sokka come get me soon' she thought. She glanced out the little round window she saw something in the dark… It was Appa!


End file.
